


Perfect Heat Jackal

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Hololive, Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, Heat/rut, M/M, NSFW, Ouse, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Shien Kageyama is sick in bed so Oga Aragami decides to pay him a visit. Little did he realize that Shien isn't actually sick...
Relationships: Aragami Ouga/Kageyama Shien
Kudos: 32





	Perfect Heat Jackal

**Author's Note:**

> titles are hard to come up with ww

Ding. Ding. Ding. Shien’s phone began to ring. The beastman laid in bed, staring at his phone rather bitterly as he pulled the blankets over his head. He rubbed his hot cheeks, his ears drawn back at the ringing noise.

Letting the phone ring for a bit longer, he eventually reached out and picked it up. Declining the call, the mafia boss then went to his messages to see who was pestering him. He couldn’t really get mad, seeing that it was late in the evening and he was still sulking around in bed. What was his issue?

Ah, Oga Aragami had been messaging and calling him. Shien stared at the messages in front of him, letting out a quiet groan. His golden gaze skimmed over the messages, wondering what Oga wanted from him.

Oga: Hello?  
Oga: Hellooo?  
Oga: Are you okay?  
Oga: Where are you?  
Oga: You haven’t been online at all! Where are you?  
Oga: Boss things?  
Oga: Streaming?  
Oga: You don’t even have a schedule posted for this week  
Oga: You always post a schedule  
Oga: Shien????

Oh, how cruel it would be to just leave his friend on read. Therefore, Shien lazily started to type back, mouthing the words to himself.

Shien: No streams for this week. I’m sick.  
Shien: Stop messaging me. I'm trying to sleep.

Shien watched his screen as Oga began to text back to him. He swallowed nervously, his tail swaying about rather anxiously under the sheets. Though he wished Oga could help him out with his situation, Shien refused to tell Oga what was going on. 

Oga: (typing)  
Oga: sick? Even wearing that fur jacket?  
Oga: www get better soon shien

Sighing with relief and a hint of frustration, Shien responded with a simple thank you. Then he placed his phone aside, pulling the sheets over his head once again as he kept himself tucked into bed. The beastman shifted around uncomfortably, rocking his hips against the mattress and growling lowly. He kicked his feet out from under the covers, letting them droop off of the mattress. Laying on his belly, he remained comfortable before trying to rest once again.

*****

Deciding to go all out on a get-well-soon gift for Shien, Oga had gone out into town to go shopping. The majin had bought a basket, filling it with things such as flowers, sweets, a bottle of sake, and even a small dish of anmitsu. Perhaps he could make some omurice for Shien when he got to his place… after all, wasn’t it one of Shien’s favorite foods?

Oga made sure the basket was neatly wrapped up in purple wrapping paper, putting a green bow atop the basket. He smugly grinned and examined his prized gift, looking quite proud of himself. Of course he had to go all out, this was for Shien! But now was the time to deliver the gift. Therefore, the majin had finally started to make his way toward Shien’s abode.

The two didn’t live too far apart, but it was far enough that Oga had to cycle to Shien’s place. Not like he had gone further- after all, the majin had cycled out of town before just to go to a Lawsons for Holostars choco cards!

*****

Oga had made it to Shien’s house and he had carefully walked up the stairs. Knowing that Shien was probably asleep, the majin carefully knelt down and peered inside through the mail flap. A delightful scent wafted across his nose, causing him to hum with delight. However, the scent made him a little excited and thus, he stood up straight. Was it wise to enter without a word? Or should he say something? Thinking for a bit, Oga brushed it off and decided to open the door, heading inside. He placed the basket down and closed the door, removing his shoes. Packing them aside rather neatly, he then wandered further into Shien’s abode.

His emerald green eyes gazed around the living room as he placed the basket down on the coffee table. Everything seemed to be rather neat as if Shien hadn’t been out of his room in a few days… usually every time Oga came over, there was usually a little bit of a mess around. Oga looked around rather curiously, starting to explore Shien’s abode. There was nothing going on in the kitchen either. There wasn’t a single dish in the sink and nothing in the kitchen seemed to be misplaced. Slowly blinking, the majin turned around and pondered on how sick Shien really was. 

Heading upstairs toward Shien’s room, the scent he had caught a whiff of outside was only growing stronger. The smell made his stomach knot with excitement, yet he didn’t understand why. As the majin got closer toward Shien’s room, he took a deep breath and quietly basked in the scent. Then he sighed and reached his hand out, gently tapping on the door. He didn’t want to frighten Shien, but he knew the other had good ears. Even if he didn’t listen to what others said.

The beastman on the inside of the room widened his eyes when he heard the knock. He figured Oga was going to go away. But he didn’t. Shien tucked his tail between his legs and he curled closer toward himself in bed. He kept his face out of the sheets, staring at the door. Oga wasn’t going to come in, was he? His ears were drawn back as he continued to stare. The jackal swallowed rather roughly, not sure what else to do since Oga was standing out by his door. Should he say something? Should he just ignore Oga? Maybe he could pretend he was sick… he didn’t want Oga to know he was in heat! Nor did he want Oga to see him naked and so pitiful! Shien kept the blankets over his naked slim body, laying his head down and closing his eyes. Maybe he could pretend Oga wasn’t around.

However, the majin opened the door and he looked at Shien. The beastman’s face was hot though he seemed rather peaceful. Maybe it was best not to disturb him… but at the same time, Oga was concerned. What if Shien had a bad fever? It wouldn’t hurt to just check on the other… would it?

Shien was hoping that Oga would go away but alas, for he didn’t hear the door close again. The beastman remained where he was, slowly opening his eyes only to see Oga kneeling beside his bed. Unable to hold back, he let out an audible whimper. His face only burned hotter, the tips of his ears getting even hotter.

“Ahh.. you’re awake… how are you feeling? Sorry for intruding,” Oga lowly laughed.

The laugh sent shivers down Shien’s spine, cooling him off temporarily. Then he grumbled and shook his head.

“I don’t know why you came over. I’m sick. You’re going to get sick too.”

“But I’m worried about you,” Oga crooned smugly. He reached out, gently cupping Shien’s cheek and feeling his hot face. 

He noticed how needily Shien pressed into his hand. Then he saw something squirming under the sheets. The beastman’s tail was thumping against the mattress, causing Oga to chuckle in response. He thought it was cute in all honesty… therefore, he brushed his thumb against Shien’s cheek, watching the mafia boss lean into his touch.

“You’re acting differently. Are you sure you’re not-”

“I’m not!” Shien retorted as he jumped to a conclusion on what Oga was going to say.

“You seem desperate for attention and touch. It’s like you haven’t been touched in years,” Oga mentioned.

The majin pulled his hand away and he watched as Shien growled at him. Laughing at the other with a sweet mocking tone, he hummed happily. Shien didn’t seem too impressed and thus, he remained laying in bed.

“Did you come here just to pester me or what?” Shien grumbled.

“No. Actually- I brought you a get-well gift,” Oga admitted, standing up straight. He took another deep breath, embracing the strong scent in the room. Then he began to glance around, trying to find if there were any air fresheners or candles in the room. Nothing. Why did it smell so good in here?

Shien stared at the majin and he bitterly frowned.

“I don’t want your pity. I’m fine,” he scoffed.

“Too bad,” Oga retorted, “anyways- you should get up and walk around. It might make you feel better.”

Shien shook his head, “no. Don’t want to. I’m tired. Sick. Sniff sniff,” the jackal exaggerated.

Oga crossed his arms and looked down at the other as if he were a bratty child- which he somewhat was. The majin stared at the jackal who submissively lowered his head and stared back. Something was off and Oga wanted to get to the bottom of it. Shien’s body language wasn’t normal… and Oga could tell. Was he maybe in heat? Oga thought about the idea, wondering how heat worked for beastman. Personally, for a majin, their cycles lasted about six months… but the behaviour wasn’t weird like this. So maybe it was something else?

Now that Oga thought about it more, perhaps it was a heat cycle. A majin usually released pheromones that attracted a mate which made a nice smell.... so was that the case with Shien? Thinking on the ordeal, he didn’t notice how Shien kept needily staring at him. Therefore, when Oga looked back at the beastman, he smugly grinned and Shien looked away.

“You dirty jackal- you’re in heat-”

“No- no i’m not!” Shien retorted frantically.

“Yes you are! I can smell it!” Oga laughed eagerly, “Sit up then. Prove to me you’re not in heat.”

“I- I-” Shien was beginning to stammer over his words, “I don’t have to prove a thing!”

“Then why are you in denial? I can help you out,” Oga cooed, his voice smooth and soft.

Bastard! Why was he so smooth with words? Shien could feel the heat pooling at his gut, telling him to go for more. Yet, he didn’t want his best friend to see him naked and pitiful. At the same time, he wanted to be fucked senseless and wanted to feel better about the heat session. With his ears tucked back, the jackal sat up and kept the blankets around him.

Oga climbed onto the bed with Shien, reaching out and stroking through his hair. He leaned toward the other’s ear, lowly humming, “I can make you feel so much better if you just let me take control..”

Shien’s tail thumped against the bed and he whined a bit more, pressing against Oga. He felt the majin’s hand at the blanket, gently trying to pull the warmth away from him. Shien finally gave in and he let Oga remove the blanket from him. Unable to hide his embarrassment, he tried his best to tuck his tail between his legs to hide his throbbing erection.

“Mm.. how long have you been pent up like this?”

“Nnhh- stop teasing me,” Shien growled. However, he let out a yelp of surprise when Oga had pushed him onto his back. Looking down toward the majin between his legs, he nervously whimpered and kept his tail tucked between his legs. 

“I bet you’ve been like this for so long… you’ve definitely been touching yourself thinking about me, haven’t you?” Oga cooed coyly. His fans didn’t call him Eroga for nothing.

Shien scoffed, not responding to the question. He tilted his head to the side, letting out a shaky breath when he felt Oga touch his tail. Letting his tail lower against the bed, the beastman refused to say anything. Instead, he simply let Oga take control.

“I see… you think you’re so tough and able to stay quiet but I know you’ll be whimpering like a bitch at the first touch I make,’ Oga sweetly cooed.

The majin gently grazed his tongue against Shien’s cock, taking his time in brushing against the base. Then he gently licked at the tip, feeling Shien shudder underneath him. He knew the other was probably more sensitive seeing that he was in heat. Therefore, Oga gently kissed the tip of Shien’s cock, tasting the sweet pre on his lips. The beastman growled irritability at the teasing and Oga was enjoying every bit of it.

“You’re so cute when you’re frustrated,” Oga mewed. The majin was practically drunk on Shien’s strong pheromones, wanting to fuck the jackal senseless. At the same time, he wanted to keep teasing the other.

“Shut up..” Shien scoffed. The jackal reached up to gently rub his hands against his chest, brushing his hands against his perky nipples.

Oga lowly laughed and he continued to work at the other. He slowly dragged his tongue back down to the base. He gently grazed his tongue over Shien’s balls, causing the jackal to twitch a bit. Noticing how the other enjoyed the touch, Oga gently suckled and grazed his tongue over the surface yet again. When Shien whined with delight, Oga finally moved down even further. His tongue grazed over Shien’s asshole, probing the jackal to whimper and move his hips forward.

Shien reached his hand down toward his cock which was no longer receiving attention. The jackal whined needily, stroking his shaft and trying to please himself. With Oga tonguing at his asshole and lightly stretching him, Shien couldn’t help but touch himself with delight. Lightly bucking his hips, the mafia boss tried his best to increase the friction against Oga’s tongue and his own hand. A shaky moan finally escaped from his mouth, causing Oga to excitedly growl in response.

The majin reached up to squeeze Shien’s hips, probing a bark from the jackal. Seeming quite delightful with the noise he received from the other, he grinned eagerly and chuckled. Then he finally pulled away, licking his lips as he watched Shien jerk himself off.

“Take your time,” Oga mewed softly. He reached down to undo his pants, removing them and tossing them onto the floor. The belt clanked against the floor and the majin began removing his top. Completely undressing himself and leaving nothing but his collar on, Oga inched closer toward Shien. The beastman was still touching himself rather desperately, whining lowly and bucking his hips into his hand.

The majin leaned closer toward Shien, reaching out and pulling his hand away from his cock. The jackal growled with frustration, shifting around with a low whine. Oga only grinned and looked down at Shien who looked away. The majin kept Shien pinned to the bed nonetheless, starting to grind his cock against Shien’s throbbing erection.

“Look at me,” Oga demanded.

“No,” Shien shakily growled. He rutted against Oga, desperate for more friction. With a weak whimper, the beastman kept his head turned away. 

That didn’t stop Oga. The majin leaned forward and started to nibble on Shien’s collarbone, basking in the beastman’s warmth and pheromones. He rutted against the other rather excitedly, contently grinding against him and marking him all over. Oga placed hickeys and bite marks all over Shien’s sensitive body. His hands squeezed against Shien’s wrists, causing the jackal to let out a weak moan. He felt Shien trembling underneath him as he reached his first orgasm, probing Oga to pleasantly hum in response. His tongue dragged down toward Shien’s chest, gently suckling on his nipples. The majin swirled his tongue about, suckling gently and eventually biting down, causing Shien to twitch and let out a shaky bark.

“That was so cute… you want more of me, don’t you..?” Oga smugly teased as he slowly sat up, stopping the friction against their erections.

“I-I.. I do-” Shien whimpered, “please..”

Oga hadn’t expected Shien to start begging but he did. Maybe he could take advantage of his neediness to make the other beg for him even more. He knew how excited Shien could get when begging.  
“Tell me how much you want me,” Oga gruffly demanded, a smug grin on his face.

However, Shien would never cave in to the majin. Not yet, at least. 

“Please- just fuck me- you’ve been teasing me forever.. I’m sick of it- just hurry up and stick it in already..” 

“Mmm.. if that’s what you want.. do you have any lube?” Oga asked, letting go of Shien’s wrists.

Shien shook his head, leaned back further onto the bed. He wouldn’t admit that he did have something like that in his house. Instead, the jackal turned over onto his back after pushing the sheets off the bed. He spread his legs and raised his tail into the air, waiting for the majin to respond to his needs.

Having to warm up the other once again, Oga gently suckled on his fingers before slowly probing one at Shien’s asshole. He carefully pushed the digit into the beastman, causing him to whimper with excitement. Slowly thrusting it into Shien, he curled his finger which caused Shien to whimper with delight. The beastman had pushed his face against the pillows, his toes curling and his hands gripping at the pillow. He shakily lifted his head, his ears drawn back as Oga continued fingering him. 

Oga slowly pushed in another digit, making Shien whine even louder. Listening to the beastman pant heavily, Oga couldn’t help but feel himself grow much more excited. He wanted to hurry up and fuck the other into the bed, but he also didn’t want to hurt him. With both fingers inside of Shien; he gently scissored them into the jackal who was still trying to hold back his moans. Oga continued to warm the other up before he slowly pulled his fingers out.

The majin had enough of the teasing and warming up and thus, he decided to prep himself. Drooling over his hand, he used his saliva to lubricate his thick cock as well as the bit of pre pooling from the tip. Making sure he was ready, he positioned himself against Shien’s core and slowly pushed himself in. Holding onto the jackal’s hips, he slid his hands up and down the soft surface. His hand reached toward the base of Shien’s tail as he let the other adjust to the size of his cock.

The fur there was much more soft and put the other in a trance. It was so soft to pet and to play with… and judging by how Shien was whimpering, the beastman was probably enjoying the feeling. Shien began wagging his tail, causing Oga to huff when he got thwacked in the face with the fluffy black fur.

“Watch what you’re doing with your tail,” Oga jokingly laughed.

“Mmh.. sorry- it feels nice..” Shien needily cooed. He slowly lowered his tail and tucked it to the side, giving Oga complete access to his back. When the beastman felt the majin lean against his back, he shivered and pressed against the other. When Oga licked the back of his neck and gently nibbled the soft skin with such sharp fangs, Shien could feel himself growing much more excited. 

Oga had finally started to slowly thrust, making Shien’s legs feel like jello. The majin took his time with thrusting, not wanting to harm Shien in any way possible. However, the jackal beneath him was enjoying every bit of the session.

The mafia boss was drooling rather excitedly, his breath hitching as he tightened his grip on the pillow he was drooling on. He rocked his hips back against Oga, moaning for him when he felt his tongue against his neck yet again. Tilting his head to the side, he allowed Oga to continue marking him despite the fact his entire body was almost covered in bites and hickeys.

However, Oga started to pick up his pace when Shien began to howl with pleasure. He noticed how the other had his ears tilted back against his head and he could feel the small body beneath him twitching with delight. The majin was completely consumed with lust and the pheromones produced by Shien and thus, he continued to needily thrust his hips forward.

“Oh yeah- fuck! Give it to me!” Shien barked. The jackal whimpered with delight, rutting his hips back against Oga. The majin groaned in response, pressing close to Shien.

Oga picked up his pace, pushing Shien onto his belly and reaching out to grab onto his hands. He pulled his hips back for a moment, watching Shien’s tail flick back into position and instead flag itself in the air again. Would it be a wise idea to grab onto Shien’s tail? 

Holding both of Shien’s hands above his head with one hand, Oga used the other to grab onto the beastman’s tail. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Shien dug his nails into the pillow and he writhed around needily.

“Please! Oga- fuck me harder! Please! I need it so badly- I need you so badly! Hurry up and fuck me!” Shien finally caved in and Oga was living for every bit of it.

The majin picked up his pace and began to pound into Shien, lightly pulling on his tail. Every time he tugged on Shien’s tail, a pitiful moan-mixed whimper came out of his frame. Oga continued to plow the jackal into the mattress, not holding back any longer. He let out a gruff moan, his head hanging low and his eyes drooping shut. 

“More, more, more, more- please.. please- I’m so fucking close- don’t you dare stop now- keep going- please- right there- i’m so fucking close- you’re my subordinate and if you dare stop now, i’ll- i’ll kill you,” the jackal continued slurring, drooling into the sheets. He tried spreading his legs to no avail, seeing that Oga had them trapped. 

The words only burned more excitement into the majin’s gut. Being called a subordinate was something else… and it felt like it awoken something inside of him. Nonetheless, he kept plowing the jackal into the sheets. A few shaky thrusts and after pushing deep into the beastman, he finally let out his thick load. Thrusting into the other to milk out the rest of the cum, he shakily groaned and tilted his head back.

“Fuck… you feel so good Shien… you’re such a good jackal..” Oga cooed. He reached out and slowly stroked Shien’s head, petting his ears and leaning forward to kiss him. Oga rocked his hips a few more times and slowly pulled out before laying next to Shien. 

The jackal was trying to catch his breath, coming down from his high. He rolled over onto his back, his tail between his legs catching all of the cum pooling out of his pounded asshole. Shien placed his hands on his chest and he closed his eyes, trying his best to relax. 

Oga reached out and he continued to gently brush his hand through Shien’s hair, staying close by his side. He figured that the other would probably want to go another round later… but all Oga could do was sit by and spectate for now.

“Tired..” Shien groaned.

“Mmm… you did nothing but lay there. I did all the hard work,” Oga laughed.

“Whatever,” the beastman retorted.

“... if you’d like, I can help you clean up whenever you’re feeling up for it… I wouldn’t mind washing your fur in the bath,” Oga smugly grinned.

Shien glared at Oga, his golden gaze piercing through the other.

Oga only laughed even more in response to the look and he continued to pet through Shien’s hair. 

“Understood, boss,” he chuckled.

The two probably won’t have realized what they’ve done until the night is over, of course...

**Author's Note:**

> i know males don't go into heat but go into rut instead..... please leave me alone im begging you


End file.
